mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Morton Koopa Jr.
- Designs▾= - 2D Games= - Cartoons= }} }} |caption = Morton Koopa Jr. as he appears in New Super Mario Bros. U. |first = Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) |games = |gender = Male |homeland = Mushroom Kingdom |kindred = Koopalings (siblings) |race = Koopa |forms =}} Morton Koopa Jr. is the boss of the second world in Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World respectively. Morton is depicted as the "average" Koopaling, usually possessing no noteworthy special abilities or quirks. He is the second youngest of the Koopalings, which might be hard to believe due his incredible girth. He is also a bit of an oaf. Appearances in Other Media In the cartoons he was named Big Mouth Koopa, ostensibly because he was more talk than action, and as an homage to Downey, whose entire theme was his admittedly big mouth. His show’s logo was a large open mouth, which Morton/Big Mouth Koopa’s design even resembled. Aptly, in the Super Mario World cartoon, he occasionally served as an announcer''Super Mario World'' episodes "Rock TV" and "The Yoshi Shuffle" (until an annoyed sibling or Koopa would stop him when he talked way too much). There are a few physical differences between Morton and Big Mouth: Morton’s shell is gray (or black in New Super Mario Bros. Wii) and Big Mouth’s is purple; Big Mouth has much larger eyes and purple eyelids; and the star-shaped birthmark (a possible reference to Paul Stanley from the band KISS) on Morton’s face is darker around the cheek, while it’s just one solid color on Big Mouth. Morton Jr. is also much larger than Big Mouth. In the Super Mario World cartoon, Big Mouth’s shell became the same color as in the artwork shown on the side. Attacks *'Heavy Weight Jump': Morton can jump and pund the ground with great force due to his weight. *'Magic Wand': Like many other koopalings Morton can use his wand to create Pink magic blasts however in New Super Mario Bros. 2 he creates instead spike balls. *'Hammer Blast': Morton will summon a Pokey and use his hammer to strike Pokey's segments. *'Hammer Blitz': with two segments last Morton will strike them faster making almost hard to dodge. Trivia * Morton is the only Koopaling to sport a gray shell. Wendy's shell is pink and Roy's formerly; Roy's is currently Purple and the others all have green shells (in the unused Super Princess Peach sprites Wendy was the only Koopaling without a green shell). Morton has a black shell in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. References Category:Koopas Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Bosses Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Bosses Category:Royalty Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses Category:Bosses in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Koopalings Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Characters in Super Mario World (Show) Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam